Anonymous
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: He is the senior Captain of a great battalion that just waited for a signal from his fingers. He had a great Job that required absolute focus, but what will happen when he faces interruption in his daily life? AU, Multi-Shonen Ai/Yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello,**_

_So I guess it doesn't take me long before i find another obsession and this time, it's this thingy..._

_Honestly it's a result out of pure anger... A mixture of idiocy._

_Let's skip the Author's Bullshit. I just wanna say it's the second fanfic after 'Gentle summer Breeze' and a completely different Universe. _

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

…_**Story Begins …**_

In the middle of the afternoon, Police sirens could be heard in the south district of Magnolia.

Magnolia was a huge City that had many progressed facilities such as, huge buildings, Shopping malls, multiple centers, and many fields of power, Gas, and oil and of course such facilities were fragile any minute to….

_**Fire.**_

It was just bound to happen.

"All battalions in their places! Put out this fire NOW!"

"BUT SIR! WE-"

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE DISGRACE TO MAGNOLIA'S SPECIAL SQUAD! PUT OUT THIS FIRE NOW!"

"SIR! ANOTHER SECTOR HAS CAUGHT THE INFECTION!"

"OH DAMMIT!"

"Sir… With all my respect, I think we should call the senior Captain himself with his battalion…"

A silver-white haired man stood in the middle of the mess, not knowing how to act. And certainly was so red in the ears from anger.

He was number one lieutenant in the district and yet, a building fire is almost gonna destroy his reputation in the nation. He was Erigor for Fuck's sake! That couldn't be happening in his time or even his grandchildren if he had any soon. To what low-level has he went down to let the 'Senior Captain' _himself _interfere? Despicable! Despicable!

No way he was gonna let that happen. Not even on his rotten corpse.

"We can handle this ourselves! Have faith in your power! What do you think will happen when we call that arrogant prick here? We will be the laugh of the century! He already had caused shame to many districts, and we certainly don't need that to happen to ours!"

"Lieutenant Erigor…."

"NO USE! LIEUTENANT! THE FIRE IS MAKING A DANGEROUS WEB! WE HAVE TO CALL FOR BACK UP!"

The man gritted his teeth and wished if he could bite all of his fingers along. It was getting out of control and he could see his precious battalion suffering all the way through this not-worth-fighting fire.

"F-Fine…."

"HEY! THE LIEUTENANT HAS SURRENDERED!"

The almost black faces from smoke were suddenly having shining white grin along with their faces which looked odd and creepy for almost every passing person. Many cheers could be heard before several forces were fighting tooth and nail for the phone. Their salvation.

"Code Red! Calling for back up, this is Lieutenant Erigor's battalion. We are in an extremely tight situation."

All the ears listened carefully while literally stepping on each other to reach the phone.

"Erigor's battalion, we are sending the senior capt-oh, he already left."

"WHAT? H-HOW? WHAT-"

"Oh man, he is already on his way to the south district."

Erigor got angrier, as he figured out that the senior captain was expecting such pathetic results from him.

He was ready to commit suicide right now and then!

"Yes!"

Erigor's battalion, including fire fighters, cheered happily knowing that this fire and nightmare was done for.

The senior captain, the prodigy who was able to develop many tactics and plans to track fire wherever it is and erase it from the earth's surface was on his way to the rescue. A sort of legend that no one was able to deny especially Erigor himself as much as he hated it, He admitted his lose. There was no match for this guy's instincts. He could literally smell where the next fire was going to strike with his dog-like nose!

The shame….. The cruelty of fate…. Erigor couldn't stand it.

"The…. The senior Captain is here!"

"What the hell are you doing? Put that away from your hand! You have to make a proper way!"

"Oh right sorry!"

A series of high level vehicles pulled over, and all voices hushed down in anticipation. It was awe…. The right word to describe the situation, and Erigor didn't like how that special battalion was like some sort of GOD to his squad.

Silence.

No one uttered a word. And the special red vehicles for the senior captain was like a wild animal waiting for its prey to move, So no one dared to move.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS FUCKING CAR!"

Sweat drops were visible on all the heads of Erigor's squad.

Erigor sighed. There goes the idiot.

"I said that I'm not good with transportation! And I said that I will run you idiots!"

_**Irresponsible…..**_

"But s-sir… We couldn't have reached there-"

"Who are you to argue me? GOD! AM I SURROUNDED WITH HEARTLESS PEOPLE OR WHAT?"

_**Loud-mouthed, Hot headed….**_

"Hey Mr. Senior captain, get your ass going or the building will turn to crisp."

"Give me the shitty bag!"

"Here you go. Knock yourself out."

_**Extremely bad with Transportation….**_

Erigor's squad cringed at the sound of Vomiting, coming from inside the car that seemed to have people wrestling inside, including the senior Captain who was… throwing up proudly in the plastic and paper bag.

"Please tell me you are done….."

"I'M DONE WHEN I'M DONE!"

_**Arrogant….. **_

The Van's door were finally opened, revealing, a tall slim figure of a young man wearing causal-everyday clothes, jeans and long sleeves white shirt, along with a coat that had on each shoulder five golden stars.

What most attracted Erigor's squad in this young man was… the pink….

_**The one and only pink-haired MAN…..**_

"S-s-so…. That is the…. Senior c-captain…"

The young man looked blankly at the Battalion waiting for his arrival and tapped his foot on the ground slowly.

After a while, two lieutenants came and stood next to him. One had aquatic-blue hair, honey colored eyes and a tattoo that was going through one of them, and the other had Orange spiked up hair, and Hazel eyes hiding behind weird colored glasses.

Frankly, this special battalion of the senior captain was all made from brats in Erigor's opinion. They were all inexperienced babies that didn't deserve their position!

"… Oh man, look at that." The orange haired said while shaking his head at the view of the building.

Yes! Inexperienced arrogant-

"Someone give me the plan of this building."

"Y-y-yes captain!"

That pink-haired didn't deserve to be called CAPTAIN! He was 17 for god sake!

The blue-haired smirked widely along with the orange-haired. "That's our boy."

"Shut up idiots!"

They sweat-dropped and punched the 'Senior captain' harshly on his head which made the Erigor's battalion not able to process the scene in front of them.

"Lieutenant Erigor. Because you've sucked, I'm now handling this operation to Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes and Loke."

"….. BRAT!"

The senior captain sighed and didn't lend an ear to Erigor who was Fuming.

"Was the building Evacuated?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good good. Where did the fire start first?"

"….."

"What?"

"…."

"Someone answer me or I'll turn all of you to crisp!"

"A-ah…. W-we d-don't know… sir…."

"….. Huh?"

The senior captain along with his two lieutenants sweat-dropped, but everyone could sense their apparent anger at the issue.

Lieutenant Loki slowly fixed his blue glasses and glared at the worthless battalion.

"You are saying…. That you don't know the source?"

They all fell silent. Awkwardly silent. And that made the senior Captain blankly look at them. The senior captain couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, and if he did, that would mean that the forces of safety in Magnolia were seriously going to a dead-end.

"FUCKING-"

He was smacked harshly again by his two assistants. "Language…. _Captain_."

He rubbed his head and tried to kick both of them, but no use.

"Lieutenant Jellal….. have the building's main power turned off….." His head was still in pain.

"Attention. I want every electric circuit off in a matter of five minutes!"

"Y-yes…. Sir."

"Now if we assumed that it was in the south that would make sense actually since the serious equipment is in this room."

"Yes and?"

"Hm. Loke. Have them-"

"Attention. I want the southern area to be covered BY blankets only. No water! I repeat! No water!"

"Well Captain. I think it's our turn."

The pink-haired grinned and folded the plan of the building as he put it inside his pocket.

"Hey. Give me that fire extinguisher!"

"Y-yes captain…."

"We are coming too…." The captain looked as his assistants to find them holding simple fire extinguishers in their hands and grinning.

"Well ladies…. We have a situation…."

Loke and Jellal stood next to their captain who had his way cleared.

Erigor's eyes were wide and shocked. That brat….. He wasn't going to enter the burned up building holding this pathetic fire extinguisher, was he?

"Let's go!"

Natsu Dragneel…

A pink-haired fool.

… **Chapter Ends ….**

**Hmm. Think our senior Captain will survive?**


	2. The begining

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter _Begins …_**

"Do you see that blonde guy? He's so adorable!"

"The three are just adorable!"

"I want to have a date!"

"Hey, no matter who you choose, don't even think about the pink-haired! He's mine!"

"Eeeeeh? I want the pink-haired!"

"Back off!"

"No! You back off!"

"How about we ask him and see his choice?"

"I can't believe you two! The blue-haired is the sexiest one! I wish I could just talk to him!"

Natsu, Loke, and Jellal sweat dropped. They were absolutely wrong by trying to be normal people having their coffee in that small café. Actually, it was Loke who suggested the idea and it's been a disaster. All the waitresses gathered in a corner and were whispering embarrassing things such as how sexually attracting the trio were and other despicable stuff that Natsu didn't and WON'T understand and that was when Loke laughed and patted the pink-haired, telling Natsu that he didn't need to know stuff that was above his level of understanding.

Natsu was naïve to the point Loke thought about actually taking a step forward and teach him every little detail about something called 'Sex', but that was still early, and he didn't know if Natsu will understand or not. As for Jellal, he was embarrassed from the inside, but outside; he wore a wide smile that was dazzling like the sun. A perfect gentleman.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here." Jellal said through his polite smile.

Loke also smiled. "So I guess I'll pay the bill, huh?"

Jellal smiled more, "Of course. Since you are the one who dragged our asses here."

Natsu sweat-dropped when he saw the silent cold war between both of his assistances and friends.

"So what did you want? To go out in a middle of the mountain away from humanity?"

"No. just not some horny bitches café." Jellal was still smiling when he answered Loke's stupid question.

"Appreciate women you pathetic bachelor." Came Loke's killing irony.

"Hey! Stop fighting! Let's just go."

Loke and Jellal sighed as they heard their pink-haired friend. As they agreed, Loke paid. And the three took their coats and were out on the rood walking with the other pedestrians. It was cold. however, moments like these were appreciated between the three of them. They worked together, saved numerous lives together and they seemed to just have this chemistry which made their bond un-breakable.

"So, Natsu. How is the moving going?"

Natsu thought about it for a minute, and then smiled. "Well, I'm almost done with everything. I guess there is little for me to do."

"Are you sure? You are gonna be fine living by yourself?"

Natsu playfully nudged Jellal's shoulder. "Yeah! Do you think that I'm a kid? I can take care of myself!"

"Hmm. I wish you'll have lovely neighbors."

Natsu's face dropped at this. "Speaking of which…."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

The pink-haired sighed as he saw both of his followers' eyes filled with consideration. "Well… the apartment above my head is so damn noisy. I can hear things falling or crashing or moving or exploding the whole time and I seriously cannot focus on the damn irritating reports every night. You know how I hate paper work, so add the constant interruption to that and there you go! A smoothie of aggravation. I wish I could just bust through the ceiling, kill the sons of bitches up there and I'm all good."

Loke and Jellal laughed as they crossed the street and helped a little kid with them who looked with pure admiration to the three men as if they were Angels falling from heaven. The kid's mom thanked them quickly and went to the waiting father.

"Why didn't you try talking to them?"

"….. Not an option! I'm not one of these…. You know, people with enough dare for confrontation. I'd rather hit the shit of them, but not CONFRONTATION!"

Loke seriously thought that his friend was so fucking weird. "Idiot. If you didn't confront their asses, they will keep bothering you."

"How about I just call the police?"

Both of the captain's friends stared at him with disbelief and _wacked_ him in the head. "That is the last choice stupid! They could be nice and understanding people, so try _talking_ to them first."

Natsu's eyes gathered tears while rubbing his head. He pouted and couldn't stand how his friends were always abusing his body. "Fine… I don't know if I'll do that soon though." They were close to the fire station and for once they agreed to walk with Natsu there instead of using transportation which was very lethal to the pink-haired.

* * *

Natsu lazily entered the elevator of his new residential building with a scowl because the elevator had the power of making him sick, but surprisingly not as much as other means of transportation. The building had a total of 35 floors and it had a floor where it provided laundry service for the residents, another floor that had retail and it provided its own bathroom and kitchen supplies like towels, soaps, and lotions in addition to the swimming pool and gym at the highest floor. Very neat, after all, Jellal and Loke were the ones who helped picking and recommending it for Natsu.

It was the end of the day and he was tired as hell from pointing out the mistakes of Erigor's squad in dealing with fire that he and his assistances were able to put out with simple low-level extinguishers. Damn bastards! They didn't even know where the source of the fire was. These thoughts were running through his mind as he tiredly pressed the floor number and didn't bother rushing and closing the door as he felt already sick and waited.

Just as the door was closing, it stopped and opened again revealing a young man that probably has the same age as Natsu. He had average height, but definitely taller than Natsu, Muscular, but not exaggerated slim figure, black hair like the night with a glint of blue, and striking deep blue-eyes. Natsu awkwardly stared at the person who pointed his finger up.

"You goin' up?"

Natsu didn't answer for a minute, then coughed and held himself together. "Yeah, it's going up."

The black-haired youth entered and closed the elevator's door.

"Um, excuse me? Which floor do yo-" Natsu noticed that the person didn't bother to press the button and was trying to remind the guy. However….

"Do me a favor, and mind your own business."

What the….? "Hey! I was just trying to-"

"-help. Thank you very much."

Natsu snorted and kept silent. _Patience Natsu, you can't just commit a murder in an elevator!_

He was at the 11th floor so it wasn't going to be much time before he gets rid of the unwanted company. Seriously, this guy was the king of all jerks. Yep! That was his floor. He dragged himself out and looked behind to see one final glare from the guy before the doors totally close again. "Damn bastard."

Natsu huffed and passed the identity card through the door which automatically clicked, enabling Natsu to push it and enter his apartment 1121. There was a huge cluster of boxes in front of him, some scattered clothes, and unorganized furniture. He nearly cried as he remembered lying to his friends that he has so little to do, damn! He ain't going to finish the damn thing until another two years of work. He should've just asked for their help! But no, he had to act so arrogant as the pitiful idiot he is!

A heavy sigh was released as he wondered from where will he get extra time to organize and classify all that stuff that was staring at him with an intense glare-why the hell did he have so much things anyways? He was just one person having to unpack the stuff of a 10-persons-family. Oh yeah… Maybe because it were the utterly _useless_ stuff he treasured since fucking kindergarten, but never got the heart to actually get rid of.

He kicked off his shoes and threw his coat to join it's folks on the ground. The boy quickly entered the glass framed room that has his laptop, papers and office room and quickly opened his mail to see the updates he asked for. Natsu didn't like office work one bit. Once, he was so irritated that he actually burned all of his papers in his office in the fire station causing the alarms to burst and the station was drenched in water within a few seconds. The result?

He got suspended from work temporarily until he regrets his actions which he was so proud of like an idiot-Ignoring how totally awesome was he in putting out some fire in the northern district and that he is the Captain of a respected squad- he had to clean the mess he had caused with the cleaning crew. Who the fuck cared about paper work? He was a clever-kinesis type and not some nerd sitting in front of the glowing screen all the fucking day having their eyes bugged out doing some-useless paper work. He was effective in the field, so why should he read at all?! Shitty bastards, they don't appreciate him at all!

He felt bored as his life revolved around sleeping, eating, filling paper work and getting fewer chances to see people asking for help with fires because of his smartness in predicting the places where fire was going to happen. Now he regretted that. He shouldn't have told his folks anything to have more time out of the shitty office-even if that meant that lives were endangered. The laptop was on his lap with his legs crossed on a pile of papers on his office as he sat reading some lame-ass written report from Erigor's squad and his mind drifted instantly somewhere else.

_"Do me a favor, and mind your own business."_

"AAGGG! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" He was irritated as a vein popped up in his forehead threating his mind to explode. He didn't know why he had to remember that asshole that had a stick shoved up in his ass. He wouldn't like to see him again, that's for sure. Never ever!

Natsu sighed as he heard terrible noise above his head obviously coming from the apartment in the 12th floor and remembered Jellal and Loke telling him to have them confronted. However, he wasn't in the mood that will actually allow him to _talk_, but in the mood that will allow him to _crash his fist_ with whoever it is that was living in that cursed apartment. Was that a sound of a razor?

"Ahhh! I can't take it anymore!"

He huffed and resisted the urge to destroy the damn electrical device on his lap as he stood up picking his clothes from the floor. He figured that if he didn't want to engage in a serious fight at the end of the night, then he had to distract himself. What is better than actually cleaning the pile of clothing articles thrown in everywhere in his apartment? Nothing. It'd kill time and it'll make him go out of the noisy place. He was so smart.

He groaned as he felt his arms literally fall at the heavy weight of all the clothes needed to be washed and closed his apartment door with his legs. After that, he went to get the elevator to go to the laundry service floor and sighed in relief because it was in the 10th floor, so he wouldn't suffer much with the elevator in that.

As soon as the elevator opened, he saw a luxurious reception-First time seeing it since he started living which was two months now-and that meant that he'd never done laundry since then. He bought clothes when he needed to change which in his mind was less trouble than cleaning his stuff. Such an economical way of living that was.

"How may I help you sir?" A green haired girl said as she was the receptionist of the Red Gems building laundry service. And he tried reading the nametag that said "Levy Mcgarden"

"Ah, Hello. I want to wash these." He dropped his things on her marble reception desk and the girl had her face blue at the sudden bad smell that invaded her nostrils. The guy sure was having not-so-healthy life style.

"S-Sure…. Can I have your name please?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

She typed the name with her sweat-dropping on the keyboard and checked it. "You live in apartment No. 1121 right?"

"Yep. You're so genius!"

Was the guy an idiot? "Haha…. It's the computer really."

"I thought you had superpowers…. Not cool."

Levy looked at him like he'd lost his mind and he broke into laughter. "Kidding Levy."

_Not so funny idiot._ "Wonderful sense of humor, Sir."

He smiled and waited for her while she typed something on the computer. Then she looked up and gave him a card. "Sir, this card will allow you to enter our service for free and you'll find everything necessary for the cleaning inside." She pointed her hands at the closed glass partition that was slightly in the back. She laughed a little so the boy got curious. "What?"

"Ah, sorry sir. It's just that you two have something in common."

"What do you mean?"

"A tenant like yourself came here just five minutes ago, and…. He had also lots of laundry work."

"Really? I thought I was the only one…"

"Good Luck with the washing Sir!"

"Thank you levy, Ah, you can call me Natsu."

"But-"

"Please do! Aren't we friends already?"

_No we are not._ "Ah, sure?! N-Natsu-"

"That's good. See ya!" He shook her hands rapidly which made her head spin and stormed to the laundry service.

"Wow… such cheerful personality." She mumbled feeling her head dizzy.

* * *

"Laundry~ Landry~ here I come~ Laundry-WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu was happy that he made a new a friend earlier and was just hopping from excitement to the laundry thinking that he was going to the fair to play bowling and not to clean and his ridiculous happiness was dropped when he saw endless height of clothes pile in front of him. Levy was so so mistaken. This was the worst! Natsu's pile looked like a small-baby compared to this huge mountain. And the vein popped in his forehead again when he noticed the shitty owner of the country-sized pile.

"…." The stupid raven-haired that he'd met earlier glared at him for no reason and Natsu threw a dirty look at him as he tried to ignore his existence in the laundry service area which was hard while sensing a judging stare from the shitty fellow tenant.

He went to the automatic washing machine, and stared. Shit. What was he supposed to do next?! He didn't understand the complex programming system that the service had and question marks were suddenly all over his head. "Ow man…."

He got alarmed when he noticed the arrogant smirk on his shitty fellow tenant who looked like he was amused seeing Natsu making a fool out of himself especially after he'd sang and hopped all the way to the washing machine.

"Looks like someone is having cleaning difficulties." The bastard said standing arrogantly with his hands in his white jeans pockets.

"NOT at all. Mind your own business."

"Fine." He shrugged and waited for his own washing machine. Wait a minute? That bastard knew how to operate a washing machine? Then maybe he could ask-No. He won't ask for his help. How will he live with it knowing that he asked this bastard of all bastards in the world? and that was when he tried to do it himself which resulted failure and a jam in the system.

He almost cried as he went to that bastard and inhaled ready to make the worst mistake ever. "Hey! Help me out! I can't operate this fucking thing!"

"Hmmm. Should I agree? How about trying to ask nicely?"

"Don't be so full of yourself and help me the fuck out!"

The raven shrugged and smirked. "Well, that wasn't my idea of requesting politely."

"FINE! Please help me out!"

"Again?"

"Youu! I won't say that again! I would rather cut my-"

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just stop singing every time you enter the laundry service. Your voice is horrible."

Natsu released fume from aggravation and his attempts of cursing the raven failed as the bastard seemed to ignore it while going to fix the jam he'd made in the washing machine. "Jeez, I can't believe that you're that stupid." He clicked quickly on some buttons astonishing Natsu with the sudden knowledge of dealing with that stuff that he seemed clueless about.

"WOW!"

"Don't stare like that. I bet you think that I have a superpower."

"YOU DON'T?!"

"Idiot….. What do you want to wash first? Colored clothes? White? Dark?"

"Huh? Don't you just put everything together? Are you an idiot?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY IDIOT HERE!" The raven had the guts to smack him on the head? Natsu cried himself when he felt his head burning from the powerful smack. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He rubbed his head and tried to attack the raven who simply dodged making him stumble in his clothes and fall down.

"Listen dumbass. You don't put everything together. You separate them according to the colors and then wash them according to different temperatures which the system has and it's two types, there is-Ah Fuck, you didn't understand anything from I've said, right?"

Natsu's hand was supporting him as he stood up and rubbed the imaginary dust off of his Jeans feeling utterly overwhelmed. "Were you just speaking Japanese?"

"No shit, idiot."

"…. Can you say it again?"

The raven haired dragged Natsu by the collar to the washing machine and tried to explain how it works and didn't seem to believe it when he got more of Natsu's questions that were below the normal IQ level.

"I just don't get it. Why don't we put them all in one go?"

"I give up." The blue-eyed said and washed all of Natsu's clothes and his clothes by himself. It was less trouble. And less headache.

"Wow. You are not that bad bastard! Thanks!"

He got a smack again. "WHAT?! I don't know your name and bastard just seems fine."

The raven glared and took his dry clothes and got out making Natsu pick all of his dry clothes quickly and follow him. "Sooooo, what's your name?"

Gray sighed as Natsu entered the elevator and getting quickly to his floor.

"Gray Fullbuster. Idiot."

Natsu didn't get to talk to Gray as he closed the elevator quickly after the pink-haired not wanting to be in the company of some idiot for longer than necessary.

"Gray huh….."

Natsu smiled feeling weird that he'd smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt that that Gray wasn't so bad after all.

**… Chapter ends…..**

**_Sorry for not updating in forever. Please forgive me and review~_**

**_Flame-belt._**


	3. The Captain of The Development Division

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter _Begins …_**

Natsu had a hard time moving in his apartment with all the boxes accumulated from moving in. He thought that he was a lucky bastard since he didn't die due to a collapse of these boxes on him. And he didn't try to change anything putting a note to self to do something about it in the weekend. It sure sucked that he didn't have anyone to help, and he even lied to Jellal and Loke, his assistances about almost finishing everything, and in the end he was the loser. He jumped over the boxes to get the files he needed for the day and to grab his coat and it didn't go smoothly as he tripped and fell hard on the head.

"Shit…."

He groaned and rubbed his head, trying to rearrange the papers which fell from the files. After he was done, he jumped over the boxes again to get to the apartment's door which seemed to be so far away, knowing that it was just two meters in actual life. "Ugh! Just a little bit more…." He reached the door and passed the ID card to open it and when it did, he sighed in relief because he was able to get out from his OWN apartment after the rewarding fight with his house items. "Woo, let's go to work."

He waited until the elevator opened and ran inside pressing on the ground floor button repeatedly as if the elevator was going to go any faster because of his stubbornness. "Come on! Come on! I'm so late! Loke and Jellal will kill me!" and of course, the elevator wasn't really listening to his pleas and seemed to be going slower if anything else. Of course Natsu was feeling his stomach twisting and turning because of the elevator, but he endured as he imagined himself being scolded for going late.

Actually today was special. After one year of complaining done by Jellal and Loke to the general manager of the fire station, it seems that it paid off. Jellal and Loke had been suffering for long for not having people assisting them in their work. After all, they were applying a new training system that needed absolute focus, and with Natsu throwing all of his paper works on them….. Let's say it was difficult to be productive at all. They needed to throw their work on someone else as a result from Natsu's carelessness and he _is their_ Captain.

Normally, every Captain has a very big division having from 20-50 people working for him under different layers of course, but Natsu's division only had three. He, Loke and Jellal. The post for being Loke's or Jellal's assistant has been so empty as long as the three can remember which begs the question…. Why is that?

Simply because no one was good enough for BOTH of the lieutenants. If it was a girl then Loke would be having a big red mark of a powerful slap on the face and next morning she'd be resigning. Apparently these women never appreciated his style in flirting and for Jellal, all his previous assistances said that he was intimidating and difficult to work with; in addition to the tremendous amount of work he gave to his people. In Jellal's defense, they just didn't fit the Job. He needed someone who is serious and not someone who can bribe Natsu by a lollipop which is their last salvation to stay in the famous division led by the famous legend Natsu Dragneel.

Today was the end of it.

The manager had enough of it and demanded all the parties that will be working together beginning from today in his office by ten sharp. And Natsu was running late. God helps him.

He was barely able to ride the bus and collapse on the floor of it from the nausea that hit him as soon as the bus moved. It seemed everything was against him from the beginning of the day. He just hoped that he'd make it in time.

* * *

"NATSU!"

Natsu was still vomiting in the General Manager's office with the presence of Jellal and Loke in the same office room. Natsu just couldn't help but to feel that he was utterly unusable for the day. The damn bus had ruined every fucking consciousness he had and there he is now sitting in front of the old man not able to talk, and only glared.

"You were fucking late! AGAIN!"

When Natsu tried to talk, he was surprised by the sudden unpleasant wave coming down from his stomach right into the paper bag he was holding under his chin.

"Ah…. For the love of God….", The General Manager cringed and wanted to know again why that boy was so unfortunate having to go through this over and over again just for riding a bus. "GO to the bathroom. You got five minutes!"

Natsu sighed, obviously he has been waiting for this to go get rid of everything he hadn't even eat in the bathroom. Loke and Jellal sweat dropped and wondered why they had to be working with such a guy in the first place. When Natsu was ran outside the luxurious office, The General Manager sighed and sat back in his chair feeling exhausted from his encounter with the puking teen.

"Sooo sir. When do we get to see our slaves?" Loke grinned trying to loosen up the rigidity in the air a bit. And Jellal almost kicked him in the ass.

"Soon…. After that idiot comes from the bathroom, and they are not your slaves-Never mind. I'll give you the lecture when Natsu comes and your assistances join us."

"I'm here!" Natsu sang as he entered the room looking slightly relieved. Or at least trying to look like so.

"Good. I'll scold you properly later for being late, so let's meet your new division assistances, shall we?" He asked and was amused to see the interested look in Jellal's eyes. Jellal is usually not interested in anything. _Poor guy._ He'd been dying for finding a good assistant for months.

"Yeah!" Loke said grinning while Natsu did the same.

"Ok. First, Loke's assistant, Sally Liam."

"Lucky! It's a girl!"

"You can enter now Sally." The General Manager said having a huge sly grin on his face.

The door was opened and Loke's smile was dropped from his face. He didn't see a girl. He saw a boy. A boy that was slightly shorter than Loke, like Natsu's height having dark brown hair and icy-colored eyes. They matched the sky when it is in the purest color drifting to white and he had number 11 on his forehead also known as the biggest frown. Obviously the boy didn't like the way Loke was looking at him with. Sally who is a boy was standing with his arms crossed on his chest which was extremely unprofessional and Makarov coughed for the boy to understand, and Sally just rolled his eyes.

Loke got over the sudden depression and shock and barely asked, "Are you…. Sally?"

The boy rolled his eyes again. "No. I was in the funeral downstairs and lost my way until I came here."

Jellal released a barely audible chuckle as he noticed the black-clothed people in the street close by the fire station. It was a funeral indeed, but Sally was obviously being sarcastic, something that Natsu didn't understand and kept his mouth gaping at the sentence. Jellal smiled. That's Natsu for you.

The General Manager also Known as Makarov Dreyar coughed. "Alright, Behave Sally."

"Jii-san, you see that he started it!"

"He didn't start anything, he was just surprised, now, you two, shake hands."

Loke was puzzled. How the hell was it possible for a boy to have the name Sally? That was so so ridiculous and it seems that he is gonna be having problems with this guy. He was so rude from the first meeting, not bothering to behave in front of Makarov and being so arrogant. Fuck, he wished it was a woman. That boy has to pay for deceiving him like that with his name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Loke. You can call me Leo-san if you want."

The boy spoke from his teeth. No doubt. "Sally Liam. I'm gonna be your assistant." They shook hands, not even wanting to, and the grip was stronger than usual. Each throwing these glares from the first meeting and Makarov sighed.

"Next. Jellal's assistant. Takashi Sora."

The door opened, and a boy entered in Sally's height looking slightly scared and having a huge blush on his face. He had a pair of warm vibrant Green eyes behind glasses, two vertical moles on his chin 'which caught the blind's attention' and night black hair. Sora entered hesitantly in the office with the blush remaining on his face that looked to the ground…. Jellal shrugged mentally, at least he was a boy as he imagined…. But seriously he looked like he was so embarrassed and self-confidence was seemingly non-existent in that young man. Speaking about being an efficient worker under Jellal…. The boy was gonna be out the division in no time in the blue-haired's opinion. Why did the old man pick those two again? The guys before were even better.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes."

"H-Hai! I'll be your a-assistant! Takashi Sora-desu!"

Jellal smiled warmly trying to not to scare the boy even more and shook his hands having the boy flinch before doing so.

Natsu grinned. Finally someone to play with! He was so bored from work and Loke wouldn't let him play, but now he has two new people. He was lucky.

"Ok, boys! Listen up. I chose your assistances according to my Manager's magical hunch and of course the compatibility of your work and abilities. Sally and Sora-Kun were the best of those who were trained here and I chose them because I know they will be great help for both of you. Your assignment now, is to get to know each other well, and to figure out the best way to work together because no way in hell am I gonna change for you your assistances again. This is the best I can come up with."

Sora nodded and blushed again while Jellal shrugged. Loke and Sally were still throwing dirty glares at one another, but eventually sighed and nodded to Makarov who felt satisfied.

"As for the captain. Natsu, I want you to prepare yourself for tomorrow's meeting."

"What meeting?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT DAMN MEETING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oooooh! _That_ meeting!" Natsu looked like he remembered. "What was that again?"

Makarov fell from his seat feeling that he can't stand Natsu's stupidity for longer. He slapped his forehead simultaneously with Natsu's Lieutenants. The boy had a memory of a small kid not being able to remember anything important told to him. "Jii-chan, I can't remember."

Sally looked like he was gonna drop one of his remarks, but stopped feeling utterly stupid to be even considerate over the matter.

"The meeting with the other three Captains." Makarov said angry as hell.

"Ah, Now I remember."

"Good….. Prepare for it. Well."

"Got it! No problem!"

"I wish….." Makarov sighed. "You all may go now."

They nodded and five individuals got out of the office feeling that Makarov has had enough from them. After all, they were number 1 division that made Makarov's blood pressure rise over the rooftop.

* * *

Sora and sally had to report their new positions to the HR manager and eventually couldn't stay with Loke or Jellal for a long time which brought the scene to the depressed aura in Natsu's office. Natsu had the choice of an open office, or a closed one, and he chose the open one to be able to talk to Jellal and Loke if he wanted to and to make communication easier with his friends. He was that simple minded, and not like those who build barriers between them and their teams.

"Man…. I can't stand that Sally."

"….. He could be a skilled worker unlike Sora. I seriously doubt that he'd keep up with my working pace."

"You are unbelievable. Work is everything you think about."

"Let me guess. You wanted Sally to be a girl so that you can relieve your hormones, yes?"

"Oh shut up. What's wrong with that? Man! He's got a beautiful name and yet he is a boy!"

"Let's not forget that he is as beautiful as his name."

"….. What are you trying to say when you're the one with the cutest? Man, those moles are extra-ordinary."

Jellal didn't know why, but he didn't like his assistant being praised by Loke much. "Oh shut it. I bet he's useless when it comes to work."

"… Guys. I need help." Natsu murmured. He was sitting on the office facing both of them with his legs on the table as usual crossed.

"With what?" Jellal asked.

"I seriously can't stand the noises coming from the apartment above me. What should I do?"

Jellal and Loke sighed.

"Natsu. We told you. You have to confront them, and if didn't work, then you can raise an issue to the building's administration."

"I can't confront them! I told you I am no good when it comes to things like this!"

Jellal grinned and stood up. "Ok. How about this? If you won against me today in the Gym in a fight, I'll confront them for you, but if you lost, then you'll confront them yourself. How about that?"

"Sounds good for me! deal!" Natsu grinned and stood too, going with Jellal to the gym and Loke sighed.

He knew the result already. He didn't need to go watch it.

* * *

Natsu cried as he got in the elevator. He had lost. Not once he was able to beat Jellal in a fight. The boy's muscles seemed to be made out of steel which was tougher than his. And now he had to confront whoever was living in the floor above his head. He told himself that he will do that if he couldn't stand it at all.

As before, Natsu was wrestling with his stuff to get to the office. He hadn't eaten anything and didn't have the appetite after what happened in the bus on his way home. Now. He had to prepare for the coming meeting at seven in the morning. He needed to focus.

_Baaaaam!_

Patience. That bugging sound will stop soon….

_Baaaaaam! RAAAR!_

Soon…..

_RAAAAR!_

Soon enough it will-

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

… Fuck it all! Natsu wasn't going to sit doing nothing! Confronting that is!

He quickly wore his black coat again not bothering to button it up as he jumped over his boxes to get to the door. He cursed as he took the stairs instead of the elevator, not wanting to have a strange rush in his stomach again. He slammed the door open and got onto the floor above feeling irritated as he stepped over to the apartment above his head which was 1221. He was sure going to have his revenge on whoever was living there. Preparing his fist, he stomped in front of the door and range the bell.

For a while, there were no body answering and he heard the sounds still operating in the apartment. He gritted his teeth and rang again. He did it five times before the sounds stopped and the door was yanked open which meant the damn neighbor was somehow irritated.

"What the fuck?!"

Natsu's face color seemed to be leaving his cheeks as he saw the person who has been causing him constant interruptions in his life.

"YOU?!" Natsu didn't believe it. Gray Fullbuster was in front of him with safety eyes transparent glasses, work gloves and some kind of a mechanical tool in his hand. He was shirtless, having his necklace only on and some blue tattoo. When Natsu looked closely, SHOCKED, he didn't know how to ask.

"….. What are you doing here?" Gray asked obviously irritated.

"Oh…. Um… are you… by any chance, Do you work in Magnolia's fire station?"

Gray's eyes suddenly changed to seriousness. "Who are you? And How did you know?"

"…. Because Only Magnolia's Captains have that Tatto shape on them."

Gray slowly removed his safety glasses and stared at Natsu.

"True. I'm Gray Fullbuster, the Captain of the development Division."

**….. Chapter Ends…. **

**Anonymous Guest-BTR**

I don't understand your statement really. This story is having Gray as a seme, so I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience.

**27CansOfTuna**

Glad that you can picture them together ^^

And thank you for reviewing as always ^^

**AznAkatsuki**

Extremely sorry for the late update. I hope I'm not that slow this time ^^

**NephoPhobia**

Thanks. You are a new reviewer and you made me happy. I updated for you, so make sure you review for me. I really liked your review ^^

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Hahaha, yeah. Natsu is that difficult. I hope you enjoy that one too.

**_Author Note:_**_ Loved all of your reviews and I need more ^^_

**… Chapter ends…..**

**_Flame-belt._**


	4. Confusions

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter _Begins …_**

"Ouch! Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Just making sure it's not fake."

"I told you it's not fake!"

"I just can't believe that you are the so called 'Natsu Dragneel'."

"Why?"

"Because you're too idiot to be successful, not to mention a legend. How low did our management level sink I wonder? I can't believe that they trust someone like you with people's lives."

Natsu pouted. He'd been sitting on the sofa in Gray's apartment after Gray had inquired to know his identity 'like he was some kind of a spy for god sake' and when Natsu told him that he was 'Natsu Dragneel' the first fire fighter captain in the whole station, Gray had been…. Skeptical. And snickered. And laughed. Actually rolled on the ground from laughter like it was some sick joke, not believing any word and thought of it as a lot of bull. To make sure Natsu wasn't bluffing, he asked the pink-haired to see his mark since all the captains of Magnolia's fire station are marked with a fairy emblem on their skin.

So Natsu had no problem showing him the damn mark after he had been laughed at like that. He took his coat off and raised his t-shirt sleeve for the deep-blue eyed youth to see it. And it was there as clear as the sun. There was a screaming Red Fairy mark on Natsu's shoulder for the black-haired's joy.

"Don't be so full of yourself. What the hell do you mean by that?! My division in the best of the best!"

"Tch. Yeah right."

"If you don't like that much, then tell me what the hell is the development and the so called research division for? Stealing government money to make crazy robotic fire fighters?!"

"….. I'll admit. That project was a failure."

"YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT?"

"Duh. It was my first project. It wasn't perfect, but at least I thought of it."

"….."

"My division develops tools and machines that your mind can't deal with to help fire fighters in containing fires-"

"Ha! What a waste of time. That's why I say my division is the best."

"Listen, IDIOT. If you came here just to insult my division, then I swear I'll have my largest Razor drilling through your-"

"Ahhh! RIGHT! That's not what I came here!"

"Then? What do you want?"

Natsu bit his lip and struggled to find words. Why should he confront this guy of all people? He'd acted so stupid in front of him in the laundry service day, and if he said anything, Gray probably won't listen so why couldn't he just hit the shit out of him and settle it like that?

"Ah…. Um. I can't… I can't, ok? It's just…"

Gray crossed his arms over his exposed chest and tapped his fingers obviously irritated. "Ok. Didn't know you were schizophrenic."

"Zchizo-what?!"

"Schizophrenic. A mental disorder where you have disturbance in thought process. Which means you are totally retarded, but oh why didn't I notice earlier?"

"Didn't even understand anything from what you've just said, but it looks like a fat insult so knock it off Gray!"

"Not a surprise that you didn't understand. If you didn't have anything to say, then you can leave me the hell alone because I have lots of work to do."

"WAIT! Ok ok! I came here to tell you that I can't stand it! I don't know what the hell are you doing in here, but it's so damn noisy! And I can't sleep, focus, or do anything. It's got to stop!"

"So you came here to tell me that?"

"YES!"

"Well then. I can't."

"Can't WHAT?"

"Can't do what you're asking for. When I signed the contract for this apartment, the owner allowed me to have my own workshop and tools, so it's not my problem."

"Wha-What workshop?"

"This workshop."

Gray clicked on a button in a small device in his pocket and it opened a curtain glass wall which looked exactly like a mirror to reveal the workshop. A large space that included many mechanical tools and…. Razors, in different sizes in addition to several design boards for various machines and Natsu found himself confused and amazed at the same time as his jaw dropped open to the ground looking at so many stuff that he didn't even understand and probably wouldn't want to. It was fucking awesome to him. No wonder he wasn't able to sleep.

"This is the proud of my development division. I work here 'till late nights trying to invent the best solutions possible to help fire fighters….. Although last project was a disaster. It got me suspended for almost a week."

Natsu gave him a questioning look.

"Don't be amazed. Metal-buster345 was working so well until I discovered it had a thing for aiming its Ice balls at humans' asses. Fortunately the fire fighter was transported to a nearby hospital where they were able to execute a surgery. It was successful you know? So why should I take the blame?"

"Boy. I wouldn't want to be the subject of your experiment." Natsu looked horrified.

"Anyway, I'm not giving up this work."

"Waaaaaaaaah! AWESOME!"

"Right? I know—THE HELL! Didn't you come here to complain you dumbass?!"

"Ahhhh-Y-yeah! But woooow, that's so so awesome! I bet you get to have a lot of fun working in here! You're so lucky!"

Gray almost slapped his forehead in aggravation. Was this guy a fool or what? "Seriously?"

"Oh Gray, I'm sorry for disturbing you. You turned out to be a really cool bastard."

"I'll take that as a compliment…."

"Well, I'll be going now; I wouldn't want to be interrupting the cool things you do here!"

Gray slapped his forehead. Natsu was the biggest idiot in the whole universe. How could he say those words when he was the one coming all the way to complain from the noise and the daily interruption? Sure he'd felt sorry for whoever was living under him 'For a brief moment' but to be someone as Natsu…. He started to regret feeling sorry. He dragged the moron from the collar of his black coat back inside his apartment and threw him on the sofa to sit.

"Ok. Was that your confrontation?" Gray said irritated.

"Ahhh. Yeah?"

"Idiot. You've got to know how to stick up for yourself you know that? Not to 'admire' me when the obvious response is to kick my ass."

Natsu looked confused. "So… You want me to kick your ass?"

"My, what an idiot! No. I don't want you to kick my ass."

"Oh ok. Then I'll be going home!"

Gray tossed him on the sofa again when he tried to stand up to go home. "However, I will see what I can do about your condition. We could agree on a time where I don't use my tools and design instead when you really need peace and quiet."

"You'd do that?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah, what harm it could make?"

"You'll be late from making this….. Awesome stuff, and I can't ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"

"YOU moron."

"Oh hey! Can I come and watch you working sometime? I would REALLY love to see what you are making in here."

"…. It's not an exhibition you idiot."

"Please? Please? Pleaaaase?!"

Gray raised an eye-brow at the pink-haired's pleading face and was tempted. "No means no."

Natsu frowned. "Che. Stingy."

"Shut it. Now let's see…"

* * *

"Thank you Gray! I really appreciate it!"

"Sure…. Whatever."

"Goodnight!"

Gray wasn't even able to reply as Natsu ran back to his home. They'd agreed on a time where Natsu will have peace and quiet and the boy couldn't be any happier. Not only Gray turned out to have an awesome job, but also turned out to be a cool bastard since he'd understand his complains and promised that he'll not disturb Natsu in a certain time. It sure is amazing when someone's idiocy could be the reason of their salvation.

The minute he went in his house, he forgot that he had mountains of stuff and boxes in it and he stumbled making a sharp edge of metal fall from a box right on his hand. And boy that hurt. His face turned so red and gritted his teeth from the sharp pain. Son of a bitch! Why did he have this metal thing again? Right, it was a memory from his old friend and it still hurts him every time he comes near it, like it had some curse and still he wasn't throwing it away. He cursed and took a napkin to stop the small injury formed on his palm.

_Ring!_

"Coming!" He said, and then went through his stuff to open the door.

"Oh-wait…. Gray? Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"You forgot your coat moron."

"Oh… yeah right! S-sorry!" Natsu quickly got out and snatched the coat not wanting the raven to see what's inside the home. If he did, he'd freak out for sure. And the boy was already giving him these weird looks.

"What are you hiding inside?"

"N-N-NOTHING! Who said anything about hiding? There aren't that much stuff inside, believe me!"

"Ok…. I'll be going now."

"S-sure! Thanks for the coat!" And when Natsu turned to get inside his home and opened the door, Gray pushed him inside quickly and broke into the house. Natsu yelped in surprise and turned to see the absolute amazement and horror on Gray's face.

"Dude. You gotta tidy up."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um… Coffee? Water or tea?"

"Water would be fine." Gray said absent minded.

"Sure! Comin' up!" The pink-haired hurried to give Gray a glass from the kitchen beyond the boxes which was practically hidden from Gray's sight. Natsu felt awkward since he had someone in his house. Ever since he arrived to his new apartment, he didn't let anyone in at all. And he certainly didn't need this to happen when his house wasn't practically functional and friendly to anyone.

He was holding the glass of water and saw Gray staring at the large boxes placed in his home.

"What are you looking at?"

Gray raised an eye-brow and turned to Natsu. "I'm looking at Justin Bieber."

"Who's that?"

Natsu saw Gray slap his forehead. "I'm looking at the giant monster of boxes you've created here. Is that what you do for entertainment or something? Because you look like you could do that just for the heck of it."

Natsu smiled and gave Gray the water. "Ahhh, Nope. I recently moved here, and I didn't get the chance to organize my stuff at all."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"I have friends! But I didn't want them to worry so much about me. It's not fair to make them always help me out."

"Right!" Gray gulped down the water. And got back from the shock of the view he saw, "Well then. It's been certainly nice to be here and all, but I've got work to do, so Adios!"

"Oh! Wait!"

Gray turned his head and noticed the small injury on Natsu's hand. "Um... I… You know what? It's nothing. Sorry for leaving my coat there…"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing really!"

"You're a bad liar."

"Wellllll, We both work in the fire station, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, and so, we are practically like distant relatives, right?"

"Not sure what the fuck does that mean."

"I mean we're like brothers! And brothers help each other out so I thought that maybe-"

"Oh you can forget it **_Bro_**. I'm not helping you in anything."

"Why not? I mean, your workshop isn't running anyway, and tomorrow we'll be having a meeting with the rest of the captains so we are like… free."

Gray's eyes darkened and crossed his arms on his chest which was fully clothed with a long sleeves black shirt. "Listen, Natsu. You've been causing me trouble since the very first day I saw you. I'm NOT your brother. I don't even fucking help my real brother, so why should I fucking help you? Stop being an idiot, and get off my back, will you?"

Natsu was taken back and when Gray turned to get out, he slammed the door shut making more boxes fall on the floor. The pink-haired sighed and went to hang his coat. He felt himself an idiot because he asked for Gray's help. Gray was someone he had only met yesterday, so yes he didn't have to ask for his help, but somehow, as weird as it looks, it was easy asking Gray for help. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could ask Gray to do anything. Washing his Laundry proved that right. And he laughed. He was just an idiot, and he decided to ignore that thought. He was just going to clean this mess all by himself.

Forget about that asshole.

* * *

Loke and Jellal were just amazed. Or astonished or call it whatever you want.

When the left their offices the day before, they had tons of paper that can fill an entire building of work to check, revise and to edit. Now, as they enter the office room, they are not sure they are in the right place. It says 'Captain Natsu Dragneel' on the door, but the interior was so strangely neat and clean. Everything was organized and in place. Paper work was done and there were two notes on each of their offices.

Loke hurried and read his.

_Lieutenant Leo,_

_I've finished the work._

**_Sally._**

"What a very interesting note."

Jellal took his and read it too.

_Lieutenant Fernandes-san,_

_…. Gomenasai! I didn't mean to touch your office without your permission or anything! The amount of work was just huge and I couldn't help myself! Sally told me it'd be a good idea to organize, but I'm still sorry! Please forgive me!_

**_….. Sora._**

"Boy…." Jellal laughed lightly and hung his jacket as Loke did with his coat. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah. I can't believe you got the cute one."

"Oh knock it off Loke. The important thing is that he did his work right, now let me check… I really hope he didn't screw up anything."

"Me too. Let me check." Loke and Jellal went to their offices and checked their personal mails to see if there were any complains sent from any party in the company from their assistances, but strangely there wasn't anything. They also checked the files neatly placed on their offices, and saw the papers inside. And boy that was a surprise! Their request of the coffee machine was approved by the HR administration and god knows why they didn't approve that before.

And that was… in a note inside the file….

_Lieutenant Leo,_

_I forgot to tell you. The HR administration thought that you wanted a girl dressed in a maid outfit in addition to the coffee machine to serve it to you I guess…. With whip cream. Lots. Please keep your fantasies in check._

**_Sally._**

"THAT LITTLE!"

"Seriously Loke?! You wrote that on formal paper?!"

"NO! Well…. I guess I did. I mean I was desperate for a coffee machine and sex, and the two kind of blended together I don't know how! I don't remember myself requesting that at all!"

"The things you do…"

Loke grunted and tore the paper note. That Ignorant little bastard. How could he insult his superior at work? Was he supposed to feel guilt or something that he wrote he needed sex? No, not at all. Every man has a need at some point.

"I'm gonna get myself water." Jellal said as he exited the office shaking his head from Loke's Irresponsible behavior. The mini-kitchen was down the hallway and when he entered, Sora's back faced him and the boy looked like he was fixing something on the cooker.

"Oh… Good morning."

Sora turned back sharply making drops of hot water fall on splatter on his hands and looked at Jellal with panicked eyes and his glasses fell down from the sharp turn. Jellal managed to catch him quickly from behind before the boy's face get one piece with the cooker's hot eye.

"Woah there! That was close…"

"I-I'm sorry! Terribly sorry! I'm just so clumsy!"

"It's ok. Just calm down, alright?"

Jellal felt the boy tense and shake while his back was pressed against him. Jellal wasn't sure that it was safe to let him go yet.

"H-Hai…"

Jellal slowly let the boy go and kneeled down to get the boy's glasses which Sora was already frantically searching for. "Aww, my glasses…. My glasses!"

Jellal got up and Sora looked like he couldn't see anything without his glasses and Jellal sweat dropped. The boy was really clumsy. He has to really go check and see if he did screw up anything in those files. He appreciated the neatness of the boy's work, but still wasn't sure of the quality. Sora kept going back and forth searching for his glasses, and Jellal sighed.

"Hey. Your glasses are here."

"Oh… Ah-Sorry!" Sora really couldn't see anything.

Jellal sighed more and went putting the boy's glasses on and making the boy flinch in surprise.

"Don't lose those ever again." Jellal said, trying to sound casual, but he actually sounded irritated.

"Hai…."

"I'm gonna check your work now. I also want you in my office in five minutes. Our division is having a meeting in half an hour and I want you to attend with me."

"S-sure! I'll be right there."

"Good…. Oh, and do something before that leaves a mark." Jellal said pointing his finger to the regions that the hot water was splattered on.

"Hai!"

Jellal didn't care about how those Green warm eyes looked slightly sad and disappointed. That boy was really irritating him for some reason and he wondered why. He was so polite, and he was doing his job and he didn't do anything that harms him in any way, so why didn't Sora look appealing to him? He shook his head and took the water bottle to his office leaving a slightly nervous black-haired behind.

* * *

"Welcome back." Loke said while typing something on the computer.

"Hey…."

Loke looked up and saw Jellal's irritated face. "What's up?"

"What's up with what?"

"You look…. Angry?"

"No, I'm not angry."

"Oh stop it. Tell me what happened."

Jellal had drank some water before he closed the bottle angrily. "God… it's that boy, Sora. He lacks self-confidence and seriously that is worrying me. What if he was some curse and not a gift? I can't imagine that someone with this personality can achieve anything decent. Oh I really have to check what he screwed up."

"Man, Chill. I know Makarov said that we can't change assistances anymore, but seriously? Do you believe that? The old man loves us, and he would do anything so if you didn't like that boy, you can change him. Just…. Um. I think you should give him a chance."

"Yeah right, to stand in my way of success."

"Oh shut up! You think I'm happy with that brat? I'll change too just wait!"

Jellal grunted and opened his computer and started preparing for the meeting. He and Loke just didn't Notice Sora hearing all of their conversation. The boy's hands turned into fists and when he turned to go back, he met Natsu half way who looked as energetic as ever.

"Ooh! Sora right? Ohaio!"

"O-Ohaio…. Captain."

"Oh! You call me Natsu."

"B-but-"

"No buts! Just Natsu! That's an order!"

"Hai… Natsu."

"What are you doing here? Let's go to our office! Oh boy I'm glad you joined us! The assistances that Jii-chan got us before were so creepy. I'm sure Jellal will like you!"

Sora arms tensed a bit and bit his lips. "Ahaha… I won't be so sure…"

"Why? Something happened?"

"No… Nothing at all!"

Natsu smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder in a friendly manner making the boy stutter. "Then let's go! Where's Loke's assistant?"

"Oh, he'll be here shortly. He had to go run some errand for Loke-san."

"OK! Let's go Sora!"

"Hai."

Sora smiled. Well…. Even if Jellal didn't want him at all…. At least Natsu treated him in a different way.

* * *

The Meeting room was prepared for the captains very well. Natsu's division was the first, and Natsu had some time to do math. If this headquarter had five captains including him and Gray…. Then who were the other three? He'd never seen them before and wasn't interested, but Seeing Gray in just seconds was very stressing for him. Boy, he would not be able to sleep soundly this meeting.

Makarov entered and coughed. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Magnolia's fire station Captains. First… The captain of the Research and Development division, Gray Fullbuster and his Lieutenant Juvia Lockser."

Natsu almost groaned when Gray smirked and entered the room with a blue-haired girl. And was more annoyed when Gray sat next to him without even thinking about it. Makarov was surprised for a minute at Gray's attitude and raised an eye-brow.

"You two know each other?"

Natsu immediately answered. "N-No."

"Weird. Second. The captain of the special firefighting division, Erza Scarlet, and her assistant Lieutenant Laxus Dreyar."

A red haired lady entered with her assistant and took her place at the table calmly and confidently.

"Third. Captain Lucy Heartfilia of the strategic planning division and her Lieutenant Cana Alberona."

"Ohaio. Nice to meet you all."

Loke looked like he was struck by the cupid arrow the moment that beautiful blonde entered the room with her gracious cleavage. "Strike!" He whispered to himself. His assistant Sally practically slapped his forehead. He got to know what disease did his superior have in such a short time after he had organized his office yesterday. The sketches of young women 'naked' were just all over the paper work and Sally wondered what Loke really did in work time. _The man's a slag._

Loke also wanted to burn Natsu when the girl smiled his way and not Loke's.

"Ok. The last one, The Medical division captain, Wendy Marvell and her lieutenant Mest Gryder."

All the people in the meeting Room got so shocked when they saw that the captain of the medical division was just a small girl. SHY small girl that is. Apparently this old man has gone crazy, and Natsu could feel the bored aura from the eyes of Gray next to him. Natsu didn't care. He liked the girl already.

"O-Ohaio Minna-san." The girl said as she and her assistant bowed and joined the table.

"Alright, Let's start our meeting." Makarov, the general manager said in a firm tone.

"Jii-chan, before we start, I have a very small comment." The called Erza Scarlet said.

"Oh, ok. What do you have for us?"

"I just wanted to thank Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes for his reply to our petition. I was beginning to think that I won't get any reply from his division, but yesterday I was surprised. His comments and advices were remarkable. You were really a great help to my division so thank you very much, I hope we'll benefit from each other in the future."

Makarov nodded and all the people in the room clapped their hands for Natsu's division. Only Jellal was surprised. He didn't reply or revise any petition! He was so so confused, but suddenly something in his mind clicked and when he looked next to him, Sora didn't look him in the eye and it confirmed his thoughts. He wasn't the one that needed these claps.

It was Sora.

Only the boy was acting as if nothing concerns him and kept writing the agonizing minutes of meeting that Jellal made him do not daring to look into Jellal's shocked eyes.

"Alright. Let's really begin our meeting."

**_…. Chapter Ends….._**

**reedironbane**

Thank you for your reviews to both of my chapters! It really amazed me, and I hope this chapter will be as good as the others.

**NephoPhobia**

Gray is producing a nuclear bomb. Nah, Kidding. Well, I hope I fed your curiousity! And that you'll find this chapter as funny as the previous one ^^

Thank you for your lovely review.

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

I so hope that you read the third chapter, and sooooo hope that you'll like this one. Your review was very enjoyable and thanks for the feedback on chapter 1 too ^^

Lots of love!

**27CansOfTuna**

Wooooow! You're the first to be interested in the Loke and Sally relationship ^^, I'm so excited to hear more about the others too, but you made me soooo happy ^^ Thank you, Thank you!

Love from Flame-Belt!

**Kaito-Chan99**

I hope you guessed what Gray does hahaha, so rest. Wow, never saw that character, but you got me interested to I will see that other Sora and how he looks like ^^. Boy I'm happy you are reviewing this as well as a walk on the beach. I really appreciate it!

**AznAkatsuki**

Don't worry! They will hang out, but they have to like each other first, right? Be patient~~ and all your dreams will come true!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Hahaha, well…. You see and tell me. Did it end well with Gray? It might be difficult at first though, Natsu and Gray…. They have difficult personalities.

Sure looking forward your reviews! And thank you for always staying tuned!

**_Author Note: _**

**_Thanks everyone! I liked all of your reviews and I never get enough!_**

**_Be sure to review this one too!_**


	5. Trust Issues

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter _Begins …_**

As the meeting began, Sally Liam was burning from anger. He was Loke's new assistant assigned by Makarov. The old geezer thought that somehow Sally can be compatible with Loke WHICH was absolutely not true in Sally's opinion. The slag of a man kept that ridiculous love-struck look on his face for the captain of the strategic planning division Lucy Heartfilia. Boy, that girl was gonna be stuck with that slag forever. And while Loke was having all the fun unclothing the woman in front of him with his eyes, Sally had to write all the minutes of meeting. DAMN! He should've just resigned from the very start. He knew this job wasn't the one for him.

Meanwhile, Natsu was all tensed up sitting right next to Gray who is his neighbor…. Technically. He was living above his head so yes; he could call him a neighbor and not a friendly one by the way. He could literally feel the cold from the blue-eyed next to him. Gray wasn't angry, he was yawning, and bored since Makarov began the meeting with introducing the captains to each other, and still didn't get to the damn point as to why all Magnolia's most elite Captains were gathered like that.

Natsu still didn't understand why Gray had come to sit next to him. Didn't he slam the door in his face yesterday?

Sora was writing the minutes of meeting as well, and taking some notes while he felt Jellal's intense stare. Sora was Jellal's new assistant and frankly, it wasn't all going good. From the minute He was assigned to be Jellal's assistant, he was judged by the blue-haired man as an unprofessional worker and he already knew why. He just couldn't help being not a 'Klutz'. Damn! His personality always stood in his way of success and even social life. No life partner 'Girlfriend', and definitely not a very nice family.

But he was going to make Jellal relax soon. After that meeting is over, he is gonna go straight to Makarov's office and ask for a transfer. Sora just can't work with Someone who don't trust him for no reason….. Then again, he didn't really have someone to trust him with anything in his whole life, so he wasn't really expecting anything from Jellal.

But damn it hurt. Jellal acted like a gentleman to him, not like any other man or woman he'd worked with. They would go 'GET YOUR LOUSY ASS OUT!' Before they get to know anything about him or his working abilities. Well, he lasted two days with Jellal which was _something_. He shrugged Jellal's stare off of his shoulder and focused on the paper in front of him not wanting to be distracted.

_It will be over soon anyway._

"You're all must be asking yourselves why did I call you here today. I'm sorry for disturbing your divisions by your absence, but this is extremely important." Makarov said in a serious voice and continued, "Because of our number one fire fighter captain, Natsu Dragneel and his efforts, we were able to track several fires around the town so fast and put them down, but recently, I've noticed that those fires are beginning to expand. Last fire was in Magnolia's most appreciated Gas station, and it was very lethal. I talked with the police agents assigned to this case and I was told that the fire was deliberate. It wasn't an accident whatsoever."

Gray raised his hand before Makarov could continue and Makarov nodded to him.

"With all respect Jii-San. In case you haven't noticed, we are in a fire station here which means we are not responsible for any of the investigations. So why are we wasting our time talking?"

Murmurs aroused from the room, cursing Gray for being so impolite to their leader and Erza Scarlet almost punched him in the face which was very clear from her glare. The black-haired yawned some more and rubbed his eyes waiting for Makarov to answer while Natsu sweat dropped. Even Natsu couldn't be rude to Makarov like that. Gray was seriously something.

"My my, people. Let him say his opinion, I'm not bothered." Makarov hushed the audience, "In fact, Gray, your question is very important. Again, why are you all here?"

Makarov looked at them all and noticed the anticipation in their eyes.

"Because these fires are getting more and more fierce and strong and when we reviewed the map of Magnolia once again where the fires had occurred, we noticed something." Makarov opened the map on the board in front of them from the room's projector.

"If you looked closely you'll notice that these fires started in the south district and gradually coming to the north. Again, notice. These fires are made randomly in other places around the center of the town. It's a mark."

All the captains' attention suddenly was pulled to the screen and the saw what Makarov meant. The Fire was forming an 'X' Shape. Magnolia's fire station was in the intersection of the X letter crossed lines.

"When I heard from the agents the other day, they told me they saw a message somehow in the last fire directed to our fire station. The message indicates that our captains are all targeted to this crazy work of destruction. Boys and girls, I called you today to tell you that our Fire station is soon to be the targeted object to this mad organization or person. So, Gray. Did I answer your question?"

Gray yawned again. People just thought that Gray was the rudest person on earth. How could he be so so cold and calm when their fire station was targeted and their lives too!

"Yea, but. What do we have to do? It's not like we can stop it. If what you said is true and Natsu here, was able to track down the fire locations, then why should we bother?"

"I'll tell you why." Makarov looked at Natsu who sweat dropped. Oh this is not good. The crazy old man was definitely going to say something embarrassing.

"Natsu failed to track the fire two times now. And Natsu rarely makes mistakes in this business. Hell, he doesn't make a mistake at all! This means, that this is really dangerous and we can't rely on his hunch alone anymore. I gathered you here because I need all of your divisions strengths. With Lucy being our strategic planner, we can solve the mystery of the fire locations and where are they going to strike, We can also benefit from Erza's strong Connections with the government to get all the information. Gray, we also need your division to find out the technique of how these fires started which is a mystery too. The government can't solve that puzzle until now and I believe you can and your division will be also a big help of ours with its latest tracking and extinguishing devices. Wendy's division is really critical now as I need it to look at the victims of the last incident. It'll be tough, but we need our medical division to be ready for anything."

Erza nodded to the old man as well as Lucy and Wendy while Gray kept his face neutral.

"As for Natsu, we'll need you to be ready. Your division is the key to success. You've to be awake, and expect a call in the noon, night, or morning. This is serious, and I need all of your co-operation."

Natsu huffed, but sighed feeling the seriousness of Makarov's voice. This was not good. From the man's talk, it seems that he'll have more paper work to do.

Not awesome.

* * *

As the meeting was called to an end, Makarov dismissed them all, and Loke thought it was finally his chance to do some 'Co-operation' with the strategic planning Captain Lucy. Sally rolled his eyes and went to the office after he was practically just an annoyance to the Brown-haired slag of a lieutenant.

Sora packed his stuff and Jellal was surprised that the Warm green-eyed boy with the glasses and moles ran after Makarov and followed the geezer to his office.

"What's wrong, Jellal?" Natsu asked as he was waiting for both of his lieutenants to go with them to the office.

Jellal coughed. "Natsu, I need to do something quick, ok?"

"Ok. But don't be late; we have to talk about what Makarov explained to us because damn I don't have any idea about it!"

"Sure, I'll make it clear to you when I come back."

With that Jellal waved goodbye to Natsu and went after Sora.

Natsu was approached by Gray who was obviously in a bad mood.

"Alright moron, you heard Makarov. Send the last fire report to me as soon as possible."

Natsu tensed. "S-sure…."

"Boy I'm feeling sorry for you. You've to work and unpack your STUFF."

"Hey! Can you leave my STUFF out of this? I'm doing fine! I'll be done in no time! You'll see!"

"Ok, just remember this when you come to my door crying and telling me to aid your ass."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah. As if you'll help me then."

Gray shrugged. "I might, why not?"

"R-REALLY?!"

"Yeah, when I see you crying from it! See ya."

Natsu wanted to hit Gray on the head, but when he thought about it for a while, he noticed something.

….. Was Gray offering him help?

* * *

"Sora!"

Jellal called before his assistant could enter the manager's office. Sora was extremely surprised and somehow he felt himself being pushed in a corner.

Makarov smirked at this. "Sora, your request of Transfer is declined. Forever. Have a good day." And the old man just laughed some more as he saw the blush creeping up to Sora's cheeks from embarrassment.

_'Ah he just did it….'_

Sora couldn't turn to face Jellal as he sensed how the Blue-haired was surprised and shocked.

"You….. you wanted to transfer?" Jellal asked somehow shocked and angry.

Sora nodded and didn't know what to say.

Jellal was surprised from himself. Usually, he wouldn't be shocked or angry and he'd still act as a gentleman, but here he is, getting so worked up and slowly losing his cool.

"Why didn't you tell me about the petition?"

"….."

"I Know Erza Scarlet didn't receive that from me. It must've been you. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"…. Lieutenant Fernandes, I don't think this is relevant. I don't think it'll work with me working in your division. It's-"

"Bullshit! You heard the old man! He said NO transfer, so you'll have to work with me whether you liked it or not. And next time you want a transfer, you should inform me first for MY agreement. What you did is unforgivable."

Sora flinched and the blush didn't leave his cheeks. Why was he treated like that? So Jellal talks behind his back with Loke first and mention that he is not capable of accomplishing any job and now he is angry because he requested transfer? Again, Sora was a very polite young man and he couldn't just tell Jellal that.

"I'm sorry….. But Since I've been assigned to this post, I sensed I don't have your trust, and I don't b-blame you…. It's just who I'm, and I think that Jii-San can give a better worker-"

"Of course I don't trust you. Who told you that I trust anyone that comes and work with me from the very first? You have to prove that you are worthy and not just chicken away. Do you know how many people I've fired until now? A total of 35. No one could stand a chance. Do you think I'll just accept you when you just waltz in from the very first day?"

Sora shook his head understanding what Jellal meant. Sora was angry, but in the same time, he did somehow understand Jellal. He admitted that he had rushed his decision, but he wasn't thinking straight. Something about Jellal giving him a low look made his heart clench.

"You proved yourself once to me today and it was extremely fast, not like the other workers. I admit that you've the talent, but you don't have patience. What you did, is UNprofessional."

"Alright…. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. I want you in my office in five minutes max. We have a discussion and we're having it soon."

"H-Hai!"

Jellal left irritated leaving Sora staring at his retreating back.

All the day went with tension building up between Sora and Jellal, and Sora didn't like it one bit. Since when did he have problems with his superiors? it was either he is in or out. The confusion was eating him up from inside and whatever he was asked to do, he'd stutter and flinch and it just wasn't his day. after that, it was time to go home, and that where he met his Lieutenant again in the parking area and winced in his mind.

"Going home?"

"Y-Yeah!" He cursed under his breath as he searched for his keys in his pockets.

"Sora."

Sora stopped for a moment, listening to his name being pronounced by his boss. It was kind of Strange. His name sounded to different Coming out from Jellal and he didn't know why. The permanent blush didn't disappear as the boy replied. "Y-Yes?!"

Jellal sighed and went in front of the boy. He patted the brown locks and smiled. "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you today. I wouldn't mind if you asked for transfer. If someone can't stand the other, then it must be you who suffers the most from this job."

Sora wanted to say something... anything. Just anything! But he couldn't as he felt something that no one did to him ever before. Not even his parents. This hand... it was unbelievably warm which sent Sora's face and body on fire and made him completely speechless as the words was caught up in his throat while looking at Jellal with wide eyes and didn't help that Jellal was much taller than him. It made him feel kind of small.

"So... I take it that you want that transfer so bad?"

No, that wasn't it! How could he say that after initiating such a very caring act?! Still, Sora couldn't say anything! _Damn! Move! Say anything!_

"Ok, I wish you luck wherever you go." Jellal gave his hair one more pat and then went to his car. The boy looked terrified to even answer, and Jellal wondered if he was that scary and irritable.

"W-wait! Jellal! Lieutenant!" Sora finally had the courage to actually grab the man from his shirt's sleeve and it was obvious that he was extremely scared of doing so, but he had to, or this man would completely misunderstand him. "S-sir... It's not that. I'm perfectly fine being in your division... I... I Will do my best to assist you and Captain Natsu. About the transfer... I'm sorry about what I did today too. It was a bad act from my side, I shouldn't have done it." He didn't let go of Jellal's sleeve the whole time, afraid that if he let it slip, then Jellal will slip too.

He heard a very soft chuckle.

"Well... Welcome to our division again. I just want you to imagine that you're going to the hell if you're working with me."

Sora laughed nervously and let go of Jellal quickly. "I would be G-glad to t-take off some work Load off of your back sir..."

"Ok. let's begin from the scratch again shall we?" Jellal asked Sora who nodded quickly and smiled with the permanent blush.

He could do that.

* * *

Natsu entered his apartment after the long day of non-stopping work. The old man has just decided to make his life a living hell with all the paper work, e-mails and memorandums to check from every single division in the fire station. Ah, well, talent has its own disadvantages.

His look darkened when he noticed the piled up boxes. And finally he thought that this wasn't a life. This was a mess that needed to be treated and quickly as he didn't find his bed under all that mess and slept on the cold floor since the moving started. He groaned and got into the elevator to the 12th floor. Hopefully, Gray will sympathize and help him out if he asked nicely.

The elevator opened again and Natsu headed to Gray's apartment, hating himself for being such an unorganized person and helpless by all means.

"Ok Comin-Ha! You decided to cry?"

Natsu grinned. "Nope! But I want you to help me!"

Gray removed his safety glasses and looked at Natsu with a raised eye-brow. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

Natsu's face fell at this. "Oh come on! You offered me your help and you said you might!"

"Yeah, when you cry and beg. And I said I 'might'. Don't be an idiot."

"Ok, I'll beg! Please please please help!"

"Ahhh….. No. I'm busy."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"I'm inventing. I'm being productive and not like someone."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "Aw well, if you didn't help me then I won't send those reports to you any time soon and you'll be stuck with Makarov."

"You WOULDN'T do that!"

"I would!"

"I will tell him it's your fault, Idiot!" Gray glared.

"Who'd believe you? I'll Just tell him that I sent it, and he'd believe me. Ok? Good luck sticking with the old man in the karate training~"

Gray was practically boiling. How could this little-

"Soooooo? Are you coming?!"

* * *

Gray had been hitting Natsu with the boxes anytime he could when the moron wasn't looking and it was actually fun! It couldn't hurt, cause he was having fun. and Natsu could completely disagree with that. It was His head and HIS body, but he couldn't complain after he finally saw his bed coming to the view as well as his closet and favorite couch. Finally, He'd be a human being and sleeping like one! all thanks to this cool bastard.

After they were done from half of the boxes in Natsu's apartment, Gray swore that he'd commit a crime if Natsu didn't let him go for the day and Natsu was ok with it. Only he wanted to see what was Gray working on in his workshop so badly.

"Can I come and watch? I swear I'll be quiet! I really want to see your work."

Gray looked like he was thinking about it. "Mmmm. Nope."

"Please!"

"Ok fine, I guess I can't help being awesome. On one condition."

"Don't be so full of yourself. What is it?"

"STAY quiet."

"Yaaay!"

* * *

Natsu sat on a chair in Gray's workshop wearing safety glasses as Gray instructed. He didn't want the pink-haired moron to get blinded by the time he's done from his new invention.

Natsu sat watching in awe. He thought about it for a while and he reached a conclusion.

Gray was very rude, cold, and mean jerk…..

But he was also a very cool bastard.

He thought with a smile forming on his lips…..

"So are you going drill it or what?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up or die."

Not so cool.

**…. Chapter Ends…..**

_Thank you all for reading._

**For the Reviewers:**

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

_Thanks for your comment. I'm happy that you got to read the third chapter and hopefully you was able to read the latest as well, and anyway, I always love it when you review so thanks!_

**Kaito-Chan99**

_I hope you're better now ^^, and that this chapter is cheering you up!_

_Thanks for the review!_

**chippo843**

_A new reviewer! Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this one!_

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_Well *Hugs!* thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Sora, and waiting for your next opinion as well!_

**reedironbane**

_Thanks, I'm glad that you see Natsu in character ^^ as I was worried from writing it in this story. I'm also thanking you for reviewing the latest chapters, it's been a pleasure reading your reviews._

_Thanks!_

**Anonymous Guest: TooLazyToLogin**

_Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth your wait!_

Love to all from,

Flame-belt


	6. One Fine Morning

**Story Title: **_Anonymous_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_NatsuXGray _

**Warnings: _Language, _**_AU, Shonen Ai….. (You can call it Yaoi, BL, Anything you want. So please, if you are not a fan of it, you've been warned.)_

_**I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can.**_

_**And finally, I don't Own Fairy tail. Or it's characters. This is just a fanfic that meant to be for entertainment.**_

**…Chapter _Begins …_**

Natsu had told Gray that he wanted to watch him working and Gray just couldn't understand how Natsu would be able to do that with his eyes closed.

Gray couldn't really blame Natsu. It was 3:00 AM and he was still working. Surprisingly enough, the pink-haired idiot kept quiet all the time and Gray saw him yawning and rubbing his eyes once or twice and guess what? He didn't give a damn. If Natsu was stubborn enough to want to sit there for hours watching something he couldn't even understand, then it's his problem. Gray was kind enough to tell him many times to go to his apartment and die there, but Natsu refused every time.

Isn't that weird?

Gray for the first time chuckled. Actually he wasn't all honest with the idiot. Gray had known Natsu over two months now, but Natsu didn't have that knowledge.

Ever since Gray had surrendered to his busy lifestyle, he'd been taking the bus which helps in avoiding the shitty traffic from his apartment all the way to the fire station, since buses had their own freeway in his area and his and Natsu's meeting began from there, but then again…. How could the idiot notice?

From Day one from riding the bus, a pink haired freak rode after him and took his seat next to Gray who was offended. Gray the almighty prince of Magnolia's fire station was irritated to no limits because some moron had used his shoulder as a pillow and touched him without any right. Girls were dying out there just to be close to Gray Fullbuster's amazing body and that idiot just waltzes in and claims his shoulder without any kind of connection going on between the two.

Gray Fullbuster had every right to want to kill. He had tried to free his arm, but as he looked to the boy's features close enough, he felt something bumping in his chest loudly so that he could hear it very clearly. Sure that freak had pink hair, but he also had his own charm. Gray Fullbuster wasn't into men, no doubt, but this boy just managed to get a different kind of reaction from him.

The boy looked like he had some kind of disease whenever he rides the bus, and every time since then, the boy had been clinging like glue to Gray Fullbuster as his personal comforter. Gray's grim expression actually broke into a chuckle from the third day. Wherever Gray sat in that bus, the boy would recognize where he is sitting while trying to hold his vomit, and sits next to him. It's like that boy had a sixth sense or something. How was he able to spot Gray's position every time that he made the Fullbuster giving up hiding?

Moreover….. Why Gray Fullbuster of all people?

It could've been that old grandma or anybody else. Why exactly Gray?

It remains a mystery.

Gray shook his head and stopped his work taking off his safety glasses and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and tried to wake that good for nothing moron, but no use. Sighing, he carried Natsu on his back surprisingly gently, and went to the couch in the living room, putting him down. He also took a blanket from his bedroom and threw it on Natsu.

Natsu didn't do anything but to trouble Gray since they both met each other.

He stretched and then went back to the workshop, smirking as he saw Natsu sleeping soundly in front of him. Gray was amazed from himself. He was extremely angry for some unknown reason when Natsu didn't recognize him at all when he moved to Gray's living place, yet, he still have the ability to smile at the fool's antics.

In the elevator, when they first met, Gray was nervous. He thought that the idiot would recognize him or something, but no. Gray didn't even know why he wanted Natsu to recognize him, but something just snapped. He felt that he was no more than a teddy bear that Natsu would hold on in the bus to comfort himself which was…. Something not to be angry over, but Gray thought that he was being used.

As he got to deal with Natsu those few days, he wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize him. The fool was so oblivious to many things in life and not just his personal comforter in the bus. Gray resumed working, trying to get the idiot out of his head.

* * *

Natsu woke up next morning yawning. His eyes kept staring at the ceiling and he was confused. Was it just him, or that paint on the ceiling was different?

His eyes went wide and suddenly got up looking at his surroundings with astonishment. Where was he again?

"Morning sleeping beauty."

He looked to the front to find the cool bastard working in his workshop.

"….. Did you abduct me?"

"HUH?"

Natsu tried to remember what happened before he slept, and fortunately he did. He remembered staying at Gray's apartment to watch him working and-

What the hell? Does that mean that Gray had been working since last night?

"What is that look?" Gray asked after he sipped some coffee from a cup next to him.

"Did you stay up all night?!"

"No shit. My eyes are bugging out because I over slept."

Natsu sighed. "Enough with the sarcasm bastard."

"I'm surprised that you understand sarcasm."

"You are underestimating me."

"Yeah right."

Natsu then noticed that he was covered with a blanket and somehow got embarrassed while blushing from his status.

"Th-Thanks….."

"Huh?" Gray said again and looked at Natsu who was getting up from the sofa. "Ah, I couldn't let the number one Captain of our station gets cold."

Natsu grinned widely then went to the workshop. "Still didn't finish?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised you could still see what you are doing. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"What an ancient word. As long as I have my mini-fridge filled with chocolate and energy drinks, I don't need breakfast."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Stop bitching in my ear. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't sleep from yesterday, and your voice is knocking down on my head." Gray said as he continued working.

"I'm going to make breakfast whether you liked it or not. Is it fine to use your kitchen?"

"… No."

"It's Ok then."

"I never said-HEY! Are you listening?!"

"Nah-uh. Why don't you stop working for a minute? You'll not be able to process anything if you go to work like that."

Gray grunted. "What? You're going to regulate my lifestyle now? I've been living just fine. Nobody likes a wise ass."

Natsu wanted to hit Gray hard. In fact, he did.

On the head.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Sorry for being a nice person. Get your ass moving to the bed… or the shower. Or wherever, just move out of this workshop. You've to refresh your mind."

"I don't need-"

"Gray. I'll not send you the reports if you didn't get outta here."

Gray being Gray who cares only about the job, stood up surrendering to the pink haired moron because of the threat… and maybe because he was a little bit tired from staying up all night.

"Fine. I'm going to the shower then. Be careful, and don't fry yourself. The fire extinguisher is-"

"-Get going before I kick your ass."

Gray shrugged while smirking and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "And don't poison the-"

Natsu had thrown the cushion at Gray who ducked and laughed while going for real this time.

Natsu sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. He was quite shocked because of the fact that Gray had let him use the kitchen freely. He expected the blue-eyed bastard to be so stiff about it, but apparently, he still didn't get to know Gray fully yet as he was surprised enough that the guy stayed up all night working on something that might be a failure in the end of the day.

He opened the fridge, and took a peek. The bastard was very neat and everything was so organized in different categories making Natsu frown. Gray didn't take life easy at all.

He gathered all the stuff he needed after struggling to find them for a while. Like who the hell puts tea in the lower cupboard? The guy was crazy. Natsu always placed the tea in the upper cupboard in his apartment.

Not that it made that much _difference_.

He set water to boil, and heated some bread and toast. He also prepared the cups for tea and went to fry some sausages and finally he was doing the eggs. He was so so concentrated in his job that he didn't notice the black-haired with the black V-neck shirt watching him while having his hair wet from the shower.

After a while Gray smirked and walked over and threw his arm casually around Natsu's shoulders making the boy gasp in surprise.

"Hmm, nice smell."

Actually that was the first thing that came to Natsu's mind as Gray was so close to him fresh out of the shower. He didn't know why his face felt so hot at that thought.

"Get off! You'll ruin the eggs with your wet hair."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Gray shrugged and went to sit on the kitchen's stool yawning. He felt like he could go to sleep now after he took the shower and after he smelled that amazing aroma of food. He couldn't remember when the last time he cooked himself breakfast was.

Natsu saw him and chuckled. "Don't you look so cute?"

"Put me and cute in the same sentence again and you're a dead man."

"Che. Someone is being grumpy in the morning."

"Yeah well, excuse me, I didn't sleep and I'm extremely in a bad mood and your existence is not helping one bit."

Natsu scowled and gave Gray that annoyed look. "Fine. I'll be going."

Gray rubbed his head not feeling it at all, and just sensed numbness in his body system.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Natsu asked worried.

"I'll live. Pour me some tea, will you?"

"Of course. I can't say no, it's your tea in the end of the day."

"Whatever. You're welcome to join me for breakfast. you're the one who cooked after all."

"I thought I wasn't helping your mood."

"Take it or leave it. Don't annoy me more."

Gray sipped from the tea and shook his head. "More sugar."

Natsu sighed and gave Gray the sugar container and the teaspoon to do it himself as he didn't know the guy's preference when it comes to tea…. Or anything.

Natsu arranged the food in a plate and put it in front of Gray. "Didn't have the time to arrange a proper Japanese breakfast, but I think this will do."

"I'm not that picky. I told you I don't know what breakfast is."

"Suuuuure. Eat up, and don't dare to complain."

Natsu chuckled and arranged food to himself and sat next Gray to eat watching the black-haired's reaction to his food.

"Not bad, not bad." Gray mumbled chewing down the food, "Beats chocolate."

Natsu chuckled. Somehow he felt happy that he could be not just a nuisance for the cool bastard.

"But Grandma can cook better." Gray mocked after a while.

"For the love of god…. Stop being as ass."

"I'll do that when you stop being an idiot."

Natsu shook his head and ate. He didn't want to have this fight with Gray as he knew how Gray looked totally tired from staying up all night. He didn't want to make him suffer, but he'll think of good comebacks another time.

"Ok, finished. Let's go to work."

"WHAT? You didn't eat anything!"

"I did. Are you blind?"

Natsu looked at Gray's stuff. The tea had only been reduced by two sips, and the toast had maybe two bites and the two eggs were just messing a few slices making Natsu feel frustrated.

"Gray. Sit down and complete your food."

"I'm full."

"No reports."

"Are you blackmailing me? Because if you think you are, then you're wrong."

"Listen, you can't go on like this the whole day especially when you didn't sleep the night. Just push yourself a little bit, please."

Gray raised an eye-brow at the boy who looked at him practically begging him to eat. Gray was irritated and didn't know why he had to listen to this guy.

"Fine, mommy."

Natsu smiled as he and Gray resumed eating. Natsu had noticed something while being shoulder to shoulder with Gray.

Gray's smell…. Was kind of familiar…

He just didn't know where had he smelled it before and it felt so nostalgic and comforting…. And it was killing him that he couldn't remember that smell which made him want to hug Gray so strongly.

Damn his face was getting so red so many times in the morning.

_**…. Chapter Ends…..**_

_Well, haha, Ok, I know that was short, but someone wanted me to update this soon, so I hope you liked the chapter anyway guys ^^_

_All comments and opinions are appreciated._

_Sorry, for not replying to your reviews this time. I got so busy, and I'll try my hardest to reply to them next chapter._

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_


End file.
